Run Wolf Warrior, Run
by Yasashii Yokan
Summary: I'm sick of friends . . . who needs 'em' were his words so
1. Note to Reader

**_Run Wolf Warrior, Run : Wolf's Rain Fanfiction/Non-yaoi_**  
  
:**A/N**-Okay! This story WILL get finished! This is because I have chapter's 1-8 planned out, which I've never done before, and I will have my friend pestering me to continue writing. I may change the title, but I will not alter the chapters unless you (the reader's) cast a vote for me to alter them. I'm not sure if I'm naming the chapters or not . . . I might, but I 'unno. this story takes place after Cheza is taken by Jagura and Blue is missing. I will be referring back to episodes 1-5 . . . seeing as those are the only episode's I have on dvd and those are the only ones that mention Freeze. Also, as I said above, this is after Cheza and Blue are missing, therefore they will not be in this story but they will be mentioned . . . So yeah . . . Anywho, I will update when I'm not swimming in homework . . . which will probably be every other weekend or once every two weeks. OR! When I get on and I have updates for the story.  
  
**Summary**- 'I'm sick of friends . . . who needs 'em?' were his words so long ago. but he soon came to realize that he was one of those who needed friends and he gained a few. But as everyone knows, friends argue and accuse each other of things whether they are true or not. Tsume leaves as the result of an arguement between him and Kiba, leaving without a word figuring his words will be turned against him once again. He comes to a city much like Freeze, and like Freeze wolves roam the human infested streets,eeking out a living where ever they can.  
  
**A/N**-This will be like an episode of Wolf's Rain . . .meaning there will be a break in each chapter and you can try to imagine music for the background if you like. I will post above every chapter what song would best suit the episode or piece of the episode . . . so yeah . . . I guess that's all . . .  
  
**"..." - Indicates speach  
  
'...' - Indicates thought  
  
:...: - Indicates flashback  
  
(1) - Indicates first note at the bottm of chapter . . . Numbers that come after (1) will be the other names of the notes  
  
(!!) - Indicates song for chapter** : 


	2. A White Devil Pt One

**_A White Devil Pt. One_**  
  
:**A/N**-Now for the opening chapter . . . or at least the first half of the episode . . . I have decided all the chapters will have different names . . . as in the name of the episodes . . . YAY FOR NAMES!! WHOOOT! Don't mind my outbursts . . . I may be morbid, but I'm hanging on to the little sanity I have left and that causes outbursts . . .  
  
**(!! Song for this chapter Shiro and/or Sold Your** **Soul)**:  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unmerciful. That may have been the word to describe the freezing winds taht swirled around them. Fatigued. That was how the weary travelors felt. The biting winds wracked their bodies, bringing them little salvation from thier long journey. Never did they rest and rarely did they eat. The moon light brought them the little strength they used to live and continue on. The scent of flowers led them like moths to a flame. It would lead them the ones they lost and then to the doo. Rakuen-da. Every wolf's dream at one point. But the journey was perilous and many gave into the thought that it wasn't there. But it had to be, for their sake. After all they'd been through, the door had to better open for them. They'd suffered so many losses and had so many close calls . . . itf it wasn't there, they'd have nothing to go back to.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The freezing winds bit at every nerve in his body as he continued to follow those ahead of him. A low growl rumbled in his chest as another gust blew passes them. He pulled his half-frostbitten hands to his mouth and blew into them to try to put some of the stolen warmth back into them. He drew himself into something of a hug and fixed his gaze on the back of their leader's head. Their leader? When did he start considering him 'their leader'? He was his own leader . . . even if what he said rarely made a difference. No one bothered to listen. The runt, who had becmoe so attached to him, had even began following what he said like a mindless idiot. The other one who traveled with them had listened from the start. Rakuen-da? They didnt even know if it existed, yet they searched for it. And why the hell had he gone with them? He could've stayed in Freeze . . . he would've been arrested for theft, sure, but it was better than freezing to death. His gaze lifted to the overcast sky. How long had it been snowing? Since they left Monroe? (1) Most likely. A chill wracked him from his thoughts and his eyes screwed shut. When had the cold been so painful? No time he could recall.  
  
"T-t-tsum-me?" a voice quivered to his left.  
His eyes cracked open and he turned to see who the owner was. "What... Toboe?" he asked slowly, as if it pained him to speak.  
"W-wh-why'd y-y-you stop-p-p?" the boys golden brown eyes seemed to search his tired yellow ones bofre the slammed tightly shut and he shook violently, before falling to the snow covered ground.  
"Toboe!" his voice cracked as he knelt beside him. "Get up! Kiba, stop!" he turned toward their leader, then back to Toboe's shaking form. There was no acknowledgement from him. "Damn it, Kiba!" he called out again.  
This time, the other boy they traveled with, Hige, turned and started jogging back to them, calling over his shoulder. "Kiba! Stop! Toboe's down!"  
Kiba turned and joined in Hige's back track.  
Tsume shook the boy's shoulder's, trying to wake him. "Toboe! Wake up damn it!" no response. "Wake up!" still no response.  
"What the hell happened?" Hige barked.  
"He collapsed! What the hell does it look like happened?!" Tsume snapped back.  
"Sorry! I wasn't back here so how the hell would I know?!" he countered.  
Tsume's gaze narrowed on his, then it went to Kiba. "Well it wouldn't have happened if someone stopped once in a while." he said accusingly.  
Kiba looked up from Toboe to meet Tusme's angry eyes. "If we stop, Ch---"  
"Yeah! I know! 'Cheza will get farther away!' She wouldn't want you to come for her if the rest of us ended up dead because you're to headstrong to see anything but her!" he growled.  
Anger flashed in Kiba's usually calm eyes. "I'm doing what's best for her!" he growled.  
"But not for you pack!" Tsume snapped.  
Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but Hige broke into the argument.  
"Well they way you act, I don't see why Kiba should haveta look after you!" he spat. "If you acted like one of the pack, then maybe you'd be treated like it! But you act like your to good for the rest of us, so you can look out for yourself!" if it hadn't been so cold, his statement may have ended up in the exchange of fangs and claws, but neither of them had enough energy to attack though hell gleamed in both their eyes.  
"Who said I was talking about me?! I sure as hell didn't! I meant Toboe! Look at him. He's been falling behind for the last few days! If we stopped, he wouldn't have collapsed! And we wouldn't all be half frozen!" Hige opened his mouth , but Tsume wasn't finished. "And don't you deny it Hige. You've been falling back, so you have no room to accuse."  
Hige was taken aback, as was Kiba. They'd seen Tsume angry, and that was a hell of a force to be reckoned with, but to hear him try to defend someone. The was a first. He was usually the first to put someone down, or throw something in their face, which made it odd for him to be angry over something like this.  
"If he really needed to rest . . ." Kiba paused. "He should've said something."  
"He was trying to be strong! And he was trying to keep to the promise he made back in Ihk's village!" Tsume looked back at Toboe. "Like you would've listened anyway. All you listened to is Cheza's fading cry in the back of your mind . . . and that's what's going to get us killed."  
Kiba grolwed. "The only thing that is going to get us killed is if we stop. We have a better chance of freezing if we stay in one spot intstead of moving around." he stood and turned. "If we keep moving, we'll survive."  
"If we keep moving, we'll die from fatigue . . ." Tsume mutter, not moving.  
Hige stayed next to Toboe as well, his eyes moving from one wolf to the next. Tsume had a point . . . but Kiba did too. "We can't just leave the runt here, Kiba . . . let's at least stay til he wakes up."  
Kiba looked back at them and sighed, sitting back down. "We'll wait." he said, though it wasn't spoken. His snow-white wolven form curled up beside Toboe as his yellow eyes drifted closed.  
Hige, who now appeared as a tan wolf, follwed suit and layed next to the young wolf.  
Tsume watched them, seeing Kiba's so-called act of kindness as an act of hypocricy. He sighed and layed his grey head down on his paws.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**-End Part One-**  
  
:**A/N**-For you Kiba fans out there, I'm sorry I'm makin him out to be the bad guy in this chapter but he was like that when Cheza was taken. He never listened to reason. I want to assure you, I do not hate him, because he ranks up there in the top five of my favorite Wolf's Rain character's . . . and that's good considering Quent is my fourth favorite and Kiba is ahead of him . . . And I have to admit, there is a tie for first place. I can't decide. Anyways, that's the end of part one, I will have part two up soon. Ja-ne! : 


	3. A White Devil Pt Two

**_A White Devil Pt. Two  
_**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
:**A/N**-Now for part two! Yay! A whole chapter in two days . That's awesome for me .  
  
**(!! Song for this chapter Shiro and/or Sold Your Soul):**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tsume stood off to the side as Hige bothered Toboe with idiotic questions as the boy stood on his shakey legs.

"I'm fine, Hige, really." Toboe assured in a quiet voice.

"Good. Cheza won't wanna find out you're dead when we save her." Hige grinned.

Tsume rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "What an idiot . . . " he groaned.

"Let's get going." came Kiba's voice. He was already farther ahead of the other's.

Toboe looked over at him with a shocked look,which quickly faded. He nodded. "O-okay . . ." he stammered, looking down at his feet.

Tsume looked over at Toboe then up at Kiba. "Hypocrite." he said bitterly.

Kiba looked back at him. "What?"

"You're nothing but a damn hypocrite." he said shaking his head. "You stayed here because Hige asked to you . . . you didn't care."

". . . since when do you know what I care about?" he asked after a moment of consideration.

"All you care about is that damn flower maiden." sure, he was thinking that but head never meant to say it to Kiba's face. But no matter if it was meant to be spoken or not, it came out bitter and hateful none-the-less.

The other's stared at the thoroughly pissed off wolf as he stared at their leader.

"Awe Tsume you don't mean that . . . you're just cold . . . all of us are . . . " he added under his breath.

"Like hell I don't mean it." he muttered.

"Then why are you helping us look for her if she's such a threat to your life?" Kiba asked him.

"She's not the threat and I'm not leaving Toboe with a bunch of irresponsible kids." he answered.

Hige blinked. "So you're saying Kiba's the threat?" no response came from Tsume. "You're crazy! Kiba's not a threat!" he barked.

"If he isn't such a threat, then why has he gotten us nearly killed everytime we come to city or in contact with a Noble" Tsume asked.

Hige stared at him a moment then spoke. "But he's also saved our asses everytime that happens too."

"Not everytime." he told him.

"Name one. You can't because it's never happened!" Hige barked before Tsume could answer.

"Guys, knock it off!" Toboe pleaded. "All that matters is that we're all okay. So stop arguing!"

"Yeah, we're all okay. That's why you collapsed." Tsume looked at the young boy,who was now looking at his feet.

"But I _am _fine . . . I was just a little tired . . . " Toboe mumbled inaudibly. "a-and besides you all, including Kiba, stayed here while I was out."

"But you were worn out because Kiba doesn't stop for anything. Therefore, the blame goes back to him." he moved his gaze to Kiba. "Anytime anything seems to happen, it's because of your rash behavior."

"I'm rash? You're the one who snaps at anyone if they don't do something to benefit you. If I'm rash, you're petty." Kiba growled, anger burning in his stormy blue eyes.

Toboe stepped back towards Hige as he listened to the two wolves. "I-I don't think I've ever seen Kiba this angry . . . " Toboe said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, he's pretty pissed off. " Hige nodded.

They looked back hurridly when the sound of a fist connecting to something and the growl that resulted from someone hit the ground echoed in the empty landscape.

"Kiba!" Hige jumped behind him and grabbed the furious wolf under the arms to hold him back.

Toboe knelt down beside Tsume, as the older boy wiped a thin stream of blood from his mouth. "T-tsume . . . " the brunette said in a shakey voice.

Tsume pushed himself off the ground and stared at the infuriated Kiba. A quiet chuckle escaped him as he wiped another line of blood from his face. He slid his hands in pockets and turned away from them.

"Tsume?" he started following the retreating wolf.

"Don't follow me!" he snapped. his voice was different from it's norm, however. It wasn't angry or hateful . . . it was more distant and hurt than anything.

Toboe watched him then looked at Kiba. "What did you say to him?!" Kiba said nothing. Toboe looked back at where Tsume had gone, but he was now no where to be seen.

-**_A White Devil_**-  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
:**_Next Time_**-  
  
**Tsume**- That damn Kiba . . . I'm the petty one? What a joke . . . But whatever, a new city looms in the distance . . . finally back to where I belong. Screw Paradise and the rest of them, they can kiss my ass . . . I just hope Toboe can make it on his own . . .  
  
-**_New City, New Life_**-:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
:**A/N**-And that's A White Devil! Hope ya liked it! R&R please . Until Next time, Ja-ne!:


End file.
